


All Our Yesterdays

by ImaTastyPorkCutletBowl, Spunky0ne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a happy ending!, Find our way back story, M/M, VictUuri, Yuuri memory loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaTastyPorkCutletBowl/pseuds/ImaTastyPorkCutletBowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: When a car crash sends an amnesiac Yuuri back to Hasetsu and Victor to the family he left behind, will they find their way back to each other?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Close to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I had no plan at all to write a Yuuri memory loss story. I’m sure other writers have done it, but I am a sucker for the people who support my work, so thanks to Picklez80 for pleading with me to do this one. I will do my very best to give this old trope a Spunky spin. And yes, as requested, I will write a sister story to this one that is a Victor memory loss story. That one will be titled “Lost Prince of Saint Petersburg.” Enjoy!

Yuuri Katsuki woke to the delicious scent of cooking food, smiling as he picked up the sound of his coach and husband, Victor Nikiforov, humming and rattling the dishes around as he cooked their breakfast. He laid in bed for a few minutes longer, listening as his Vitya sang a bit in Russian, then he yawned and stretched, disentangling himself from the old poodle who shared the bed with him.

“G’morning, Maccachin,” he mumbled sleepily, patting the dog on the head while Macca whined and happily thumped his tail on the bed, “Time for breakfast, eh?”

He climbed out of bed, pausing to wrap a warm yukata around himself, then stumbled out to where Victor waited in the kitchen, serving fresh, hot Russian styled pancakes onto their plates and serving one on a plate for Maccachin.

“ _Dobroye Utro_ , Vitya,” he greeted his husband in Russian then offering him a long, savory kiss that almost made the silver-haired Russian forget about the pancakes.

“ _Ohayo gozaimasu_ , Yuuri,” Victor purred in perfect Japanese, nipping at his lips as they retreated, “I hope you slept well.”

“I have to if I want to hold up for our training,” Yuuri chuckled.

If Victor had been a demanding coach during his stay in Hasetsu, he had become even more so upon returning to Russia, where he and Yakov seemed to have become friendly competitors in the art of coaching skaters. Yakov teased Victor incessantly about every little thing he could and Victor while appearing on the surface to casually ignore the old man, seemed to Yuuri, to realize that in truth, Yakov was actually lovingly helping his older student begin to make the complex transition from competitive skater to full-time coach. Victor still had several years of competition, provided he remained healthy and free from injury, but it was important, Yakov had impressed upon him, to start preparing ahead of time.

Their younger friend and competitor, Yuri Plisetsky, however, was blunt in addressing Victor’s advancing age, and he missed no opportunity to rib the older skater about it. Victor cheerfully laughed at the younger Russian’s attempts to bait him, then took his revenge usually in the form of gold medals, rarely conceding the higher finish to his feisty friend.

Yuuri sat down at the table and was joined a moment later by his cheerful spouse, who spooned fruit onto their pancakes, then topped each with a little squirt of whipped cream. He smirked and shot a little of the whipped cream into his mouth, then batted his eyelashes at Yuuri, teasing him shamelessly until he leaned over and shared the sweet fluff. Victor sucked at his husband’s mouth, kissing several time before returning his attention to the pancakes in front of him.

“How is your hip feeling today?” Yuuri asked, “You fell kinda hard at the end of practice yesterday.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Victor answered dismissively, “I think it looked worse than it was.”

“The bruise looked pretty bad,” Yuuri said, frowning, “Want me to look at it again?”

Victor gave him a cute smirk.

“You just wanna look at my ass, admit it!” he accused Yuuri, winking at his lover.

“I see your ass every five minutes all day,” Yuuri snickered, “But I wouldn’t mind.”

He leaned over, tugging at the waistband of his husband’s pants.

“You don’t have to worry so much,” Victor chuckled, leaning towards Yuuri to give him better access, “See? It’s fine.”

“It still looks like it hurts.”

“It’s part of the job,” Victor said, brushing the matter off, “Come now, eat something so we can go and skate.”

Yuuri gave an amused little giggle and read the automatic, playful twinkle that entered his husband’s blue-green eyes. He snatched the canister of whipped cream, pushing his half-eaten pancakes aside in favor of dragging a very willing Victor onto the table in front of him.

“You want me to eat?” Yuuri laughed, leaning forward and pulling the Russian’s pants down.

“Oh, I like this!” Victor snickered, spreading his soft thighs as Yuuri applied the whipped cream, then leaned forward to slowly lick at it, “I like this a lot!”

“Mmm,” Yuuri mumbled, “well, I have to thank you somehow for the delicious pancakes, right? It’s only polite.”

Victor’s breath caught, and his eyes took on a lustier gleam as Yuuri licked and sucked at the whipped cream, first starting at the Russian’s creamy thighs, then working his way down to treasure one soft, round testicle, then the other. Yuuri’s pink tongue licked the cream coated tip of his husband’s erect penis, slowly caressing, then his mouth opened wide and slid down the coated shaft and he sucked hard, sliding up and down with increasing speed.

“Y-yuuri!” Victor moaned.

He closed his eyes, panting softly as his husband’s hot mouth shamelessly pleasured him, swiftly bringing him to the edges of bliss. Yuuri gave him a final teasing lick that made the Russian gasp and shudder sweetly as he surrendered his warm release. Victor’s eyes softened with affection as he watched Yuuri hungrily lick away the sticky mess.

“Oh, how am I supposed to go to skate now?” Victor sighed, reaching down to caress Yuuri’s flushed cheek, “I want to go back to bed with you and stay there all day.”

Yuuri laughed and retrieved his pancakes as Victor slid off the table and cleaned himself up at the sink before rejoining his husband. They finished eating and bundled up against the chilly weather, then jogged side-by-side through the streets, to the ice rink.

“You’re late!” Yakov scolded Victor as the two arrived, “Not like you ever trouble yourself to be on time.”

“Oh, be nice for a change, Yakov,” Victor laughed, “It gave you extra time to train Yurio more. He needs it.”

“Hey, shut up, asshole!” the younger Russian skater snapped as he skated by, “I fucking heard that!”

Victor snickered and sat down to put his skates on as Yuuri did the same.

“I want you to start with the usual warm up and work on your step sequences this morning,” Victor instructed his husband, “We’ll work on more choreography later.”

“What about the jumps?” Yuuri complained, “You said we would…”

“Of course we’ll get to the jumps,” Victor laughed, “Be patient, _solnyshko_.”

The busyness of their training made the day go quickly, and before the two knew it, they were indulging in an ice dance, the way they ended every skating session. Mila smiled at the warm exchange and couldn’t miss a chance to tease Yurio.

“They look so sweet,” she sighed, smirking, “Victor has never looked so happy, _da_? I think that Japanese boy is good for him.”

“Eh, shut up!” Yurio huffed, “They’re annoying as hell.”

“What’s the matter,” Mila giggled, “Are you missing your Kazakhstani boyfriend since he went back home?”

“You don’t know what you’re saying. Leave me alone, hag!”

Yakov shook his head at their antics, then stole a glance at his longtime student, noting the deeply contented look in Victor’s soft eyes.

_I am glad he makes you happy, Vitya. I was worried about you for a long time…but Yuuri Katsuki seems to have taken your loneliness away._

Yuuri and Victor finished their ice dance and skated to the edge of the rink, then exited and sat down to put their street shoes on.

“What do you want to do with the rest of the day?” Victor asked, “It’s pretty cold outside, but we could go to a movie or something.”

“That sounds good.”

Victor pulled out his phone and summoned a ride for them, and the two headed into downtown Saint Petersburg, where they bought tickets to the movie, then walked around the nearby shops as they waited for it to be time to enter the theater for their show. It was dark by the time they left the theater, and both of the young man were hungry for something more substantial than the snack food they’d had at the theater.

“There’s a pub a few streets over,” Victor suggested, “We can have dinner there.”

They walked the short distance to the pub and joined the lively crowd of people dancing as they waited for their food. There was nothing Yuuri loved more than snuggling up against his husband’s warm body, burying his nose in Victor’s shoulder and breathing in his attractive scent.

_I love this…Victor’s smell. It’s not anything he wears, it’s just him. I could just drown myself in his scent. It smells so good._

_Victor…_

Victor giggled at feeling Yuuri nuzzle into that favorite spot between his neck and shoulder. They danced together until their food was ready, then ate voraciously as they talked over the skating they had done that day.

“I think we have your short program for next season figured out,” Victor said, raising his voice to be heard over the music, “but we’ll need to work a lot on finishing the free skate program.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, “It’s coming along, but I feel like there’s something missing, you know? There’s something I need to change or add to bring it up a notch.”

“You’re doing well,” Victor praised him, “We have plenty of time, now that the building blocks are in place. Be patient with yourself, _solnyshko_. I know you are going to create a masterpiece.”

_He really does believe in me, even when I have trouble believing in myself. Victor is an amazing partner, on and off the ice. These past months in Saint Petersburg with him have been wonderful. I never imagined that my life would turn out like this…living in a foreign country and being married to the skating legend I grew up idolizing. I think I make Victor happy too._

The two finished their meal and continued dancing until late at night, when Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist and smiled wearily at him.

“I think we need to get home,” the Russian yawned, “I’m so sleepy, and tomorrow we have dancing with Lilia, an interview and a lot of training on the ice.”

“That is a lot,” Yuuri agreed, “Okay, I’m pretty tired too.”

They left the pub, but spent a little longer walking around the downtown area before stopping in a park to gaze up at the moon, while holding hands.

“Yuuri,” Victor said, nuzzling his husband’s cheek, “I was thinking.”

“Hmm?”

Victor smiled.

“It’s been awhile since we last went to visit our family in Hasetsu, and we’re in the off season…”

“But you were just pointing out how busy we are.”

“We are busy,” the Russian agreed, “but one of the things that I learned from going to train you is that we should never be so busy that we neglect to do the things and appreciate the people we love.”

“You learned that from me…my family?” Yuuri mused, blushing at the thought.

“I did,” Victor affirmed, “Before I went to coach you in Hasetsu, all I focused on, from morning til night, day after day, was skating. I didn’t take time to appreciate the pleasures of the world outside of that.”

“Well, it did make you the greatest figure skater in the world,” Yuuri pointed out, “You did want that, right, Vitya?”

“I did want that. But, what I realized in going to Hasetsu was that there was a reason that being the top skater in the world wasn’t making me happy. It was because I was focusing so much of myself on that, that I was missing out on other things that were there for me to experience too. I didn’t have to give up what I had. I only needed to shift some of my focus to noticing the things that were right there in front of me. Once I did that, the lonely feeling that I had been suffering for so long disappeared and I could enjoy skating and everything else even more. My life is full because of this, and I would have none of that without you.”

Yuuri’s blush darkened and he felt a lump form in his throat.

“I really make you that happy?” he asked softly.

Victor turned Yuuri to face him, locking his eyes on his husband’s and smiling meltingly as he kissed him.

“You make me joyful,” Victor insisted, “With you here, I know that my life is full and it is going to stay that way, even when I can’t skate anymore. Even when I can’t coach anymore. Even when I’m so old, I can barely walk anymore. Because I’m not just Victor Nikiforov, the figure skater, I am your Vitya…and being that person makes me happier than anything ever has.”

“That’s so beautiful, Vitya,” Yuuri said, sniffing and wiping at his eyes, “You make me that happy too!”

“I try to. I want to. And that’s sort of why I think it’s important to go and visit our family when we can…when we are not in the middle of competitions.”

“You’re right. We should go and see them.”

Yuuri turned and looked up into his husband’s twinkling eyes.

“And Vitya…maybe…”

He paused uncertainly for a moment, unsure if he wanted to darken Victor’s mood with mention of something less pleasant for him.

_But I’ve thought for some time that Victor has unresolved feelings about his own family. When his talent was discovered while Victor was very young, he was sent by them to train away from home. They drifted apart, and Victor fell out of touch with them. He stopped going home, then he stopped calling them. He said that there was no disagreement, that he just didn’t feel close to them. He hadn’t grown up with them, after all. I don’t think it was anyone’s fault, but the fact that Victor was taken away from home so young. Maybe that’s why he latched onto my family. He didn’t have that, growing up and maybe he has regrets._

“Maybe we could go and meet your family too sometime?” he asked cautiously.

As he’d expected, Victor’s expression didn’t change at all.

“Why would we do that?” he asked dismissively, “I told you, I’m not close to them. I moved away when I was very young and we drifted apart. I don’t even know if they are living where we used to…or if they want to be contacted by me.”

“But you know, they are still your family, and that means they’re a part of you. I would like to at least meet them. Will you think about it, Vitya?”

Victor let out a soft breath and squeezed Yuuri’s hand.

“For you, I would do anything,” he answered, his voice full of affection, “even a silly thing like that.”

“I really don’t think it’s so silly,” Yuuri answered, putting his hands on Victor’s handsome face, “Maybe, part of the reason you were so lonely is that secretly you missed them…maybe so secretly that you didn’t even realize it…and maybe that was another reason you were so lonely that you one day dropped everything and came to be with me.”

Victor looked into Yuuri’s brown eyes, considering quietly.

“Maybe you are right,” he said softly, “I don’t know. As I promised, I will think about it.”

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed, smiling brightly.

“We should get going,” Victor sighed, “I’m so tired, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but it’s been a good day, so it’s a good kind of tired.”

“I think so too.”

Victor took out his cell phone and quickly used an app to summon a ride for them. They waited at the park entrance until the car arrived, then climbed into the back. The car pulled away from the curb, heading back in the direction of their home. Yuuri leaned sleepily against Victor’s shoulder. He heard an odd little clicking sound and noticed that his husband’s seatbelt had come undone.

“Hey, your seatbelt’s undone,” he warned Victor.

“That one’s a little tricky sometimes. Sorry,” said the driver, “Just push it in harder until it locks.”

Victor worked with the belt for a moment, then nodded as he heard a sharper click.

“There now,” he chuckled, “You’ve probably saved my life again, haven’t you, Yuuri?”

But his husband never answered him. Yuuri’s eyes had gone wide and terrified as he watched a car cross the center line, heading directly at them. Unable to do anything else, the two leaned towards each other, holding on tightly and bracing themselves. They felt a hard, earthshattering impact, then everything went black and silent.


	2. Snow Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Victor drags him out of the wreckage and collapses, Yuuri and Victor are rushed to different hospitals, where their families rush to be with them.

_It’s so cold._

_What’s that smell? Smoke? It’s hard to breathe._

_Why can’t I move?_

“Y-yuuri?”

Brown eyes opened and struggled to focus on a blur that seemed to be bright silver and a flash of blue-green.

_Who is that?_

He felt something being placed over his eyes and blinked as his vision cleared to give him full view of a battered and bruised, but angelic face.

“Can you see now? We have to get out!” the beautiful man urged him.

He blinked as snowflakes drifted into the wreckage he laid in, from outside.

“C-cold!” he managed, shivering.

“Yes,” the angel agreed, “We can’t stay here, Yuuri. We have to get out now.”

“S-snow?”

“Yes, the rain has turned to snow. Yuuri, we don’t have time,” the angel said more urgently, “Come, take my hand.”

He grabbed onto the surprisingly real feeling spirit, but as the angel pulled, Yuuri made a sharp sound of pain and the pulling stopped. There was a rustling and the sound of his angel panting harshly.

“Here, your foot is trapped. God, I hope it’s not broken. Yuuri, let me move it, okay?”

Another man’s voice shouted to them in another language, but Yuuri needed no translation.

_The car is on fire._

He shivered, watching anxiously as his angel carefully extracted his foot, then gave him an encouraging smile.

“It’s time to go now, Yuuri.”

“Okay.”

He buried his face in the pretty angel’s shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent as he was lifted and dragged out of the now more furiously burning car. As he was freed, he felt his angel stagger and heard a groan of agony. Other arms pulled him away and his glasses were knocked off.

“N-no!” he gasped.

Voices babbled at him in that other language and his glasses were replaced just in time to see two men dragging his collapsed angel away as red, orange and yellow light blazed behind them.

“Yuuri!” his angel sobbed.

“Let go!” Yuuri called out, struggling.

The voices around him grew louder and more worried and Yuuri’s head ached furiously; so badly that his vision began to fade.

“Wh-where is he?” Yuuri pleaded, “He saved me.”

The babble of voices ran together, fading into the dark smoke and ash that mixed with more falling snowflakes and cooling his flushed face as he gave in to the blackness again.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Vitya?” whispered a woman’s shaky voice.

He felt a soft hand slip into his.

“Is he going to be all right?” a man’s voice.

_Mother?_

_Father?_

_Where is Yuuri?_

“He has a moderate concussion and most likely some muscle and tendon damage. We checked for broken bones and found just cracked ribs. We will look more closely at the soft tissues after any swelling has gone down. We’ve given him something for pain to make him comfortable.”

The doctor leaned over Victor, then made a sound of surprise as the Russian skater’s eyes opened, and Victor’s trembling hand grabbed his arm.

“Yuuri! Wh-where is Yuuri?”

“Please try to be calm, Mr. Nikiforov,” the doctor said soothingly, “You are asking about your companion? The Japanese skater, Mr. Katsuki?”

“Y-yes,” Victor managed, his voice shaking harder, “where is Yuuri?”

“Mr. Katsuki suffered serious head trauma in the accident,” the doctor explained, “He was taken to the hospital across town, where there is a special unit with trained staff who can best handle his kind of injury.”

“Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed, trying to climb out of the bed.

Instantly, the doctor and Victor’s father pushed him gently, but firmly back down.

“What are you doing? Yuuri’s hurt! I have to go to him!”

“Vitya,” his mother said, brushing the silvery strands of her hair away from here surprisingly youthful looking face, “you are in no condition to go anywhere. You have injuries too…and besides…”

She trailed off, glancing at her husband.

“You know that, even if you went there,” he father added, “you would not be allowed in. With such serious injuries, he will be in intensive care, and the rules there do not allow any but immediate family. Son, I am sorry.”

“But I am…” Victor began.

He trailed off, his eyes filling with tears.

_Our marriage isn’t legal here, in Russia. That means that they see me as his coach, not a family member._

“I am sorry,” his father said again.

Victor looked up at the two, his father, who looked much like him, except for the pale blonde color of his hair and his green eyes, and his mother, a tall, slender woman with the same silvery hair and bright blue eyes that were filled with genuine concern for him.

“May I ask you why you’ve come?” Victor inquired, his voice calming somewhat, “I’ve given Yakov ability to make decisions for me if I can’t, for some reason.”

“Yakov is out of the country this weekend for an exhibition,” his mother explained.

_I was going to give Yuuri ability to make my decisions and have him do the same for me, just because I worried about something like this. We just hadn’t gotten to it yet. I’m so stupid. It should have been the first thing we did. We wouldn’t be in this situation._

“You still had us listed on your contacts as relatives, so we were called by the hospital.”

Victor lowered his eyes and sighed.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what, son?” his father asked, “If you need us, we are always here for you. We told you that when you left for the academy.”

Victor continued to look down at his hands.

“I know, but…at the skating academy, w-we were discouraged from being too dependent on anyone. They said it was important to be able to cope on our own, as much as we could.”

“We know,” his mother confessed softly, “We, too, were told that it was important to let you assert yourself and not to put too much pressure on you to meet demands we might make.”

Victor swallowed hard, blinking back the rising tears in his eyes.

“They said that if we wanted to succeed, we needed to think only about our skating…not about how much we missed our families, or our stinging feet or aching bodies. We were all very talented and fighting for positions in the upcoming competitions. They said that we were privileged to have the chance, and if we wanted a place on the junior national team, we had to fight for it, keeping nothing but that in our heads.”

He paused, drawing in a shaky breath.

“I knew it was wrong,” he whispered.

“You were seven years old when you left us, Vitya,” his mother said gently, “It isn’t your fault.”

“But I already knew it was wrong,” Victor insisted, “and even if I didn’t then, once I got older and I began to train with Yakov…once I met Yuuri Katsuki’s family…”

He paused again, struggling for the right words.

“I knew it was wrong to have stopped talking to you. I knew, but so much time had passed, and I didn’t know if you would have wanted me to call you.”

“Of course we would!” his mother exclaimed, taking Victor’s tormented face in her hands, “Vitya, we never wanted to be distant from you. We would have called you, but that infuriating man from the skating academy insisted that we would distract you and cause you to fail.”

“What?” Victor mused, “That is crazy!”

“Yes,” his father agreed, “it was. A part of us knew that, but we also knew how much you loved skating, and how hard it would be for you to leave by then. You were working hard and you showed such promise. Still, if I had known then what I do now, I would never have listened to that man.”

“Well,” Victor said, smiling sadly, “that man is long gone. He was arrested years ago and charged with abuse of students at the school.”

“Good gracious!” his mother said, covering her mouth with a hand, “Vitya…”

“Oh, he didn’t hurt me,” Victor reassured her, laying a hand over the one that still rested on his face, “I made sure that I never disappointed him. It was hard, but I always succeeded. It’s why I was able to make the junior national team, and then, Yakov became my coach and I got away from that place.”

“Yakov was such a blessing,” his mother said, smiling, “He kept in touch with us, even though he knew that we had become estranged. He encouraged us to talk to you, but…we were ashamed.”

“What do you have to feel ashamed of?” Victor asked softly, “You were just trying to support me. You were doing your best.”

“And so were you, son,” his father added, “We were all misguided, but now that we are here with you, maybe we can start to be closer again…if, that’s what you want.”

Victor let out a shaky laugh and hugged them tightly.

“Of course that’s what I want.”

He paused and pulled away slightly, looking at them questioningly.

“What is it, Vitya?” his mother asked, “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Victor assured them, shaking his head, “I just wonder. Does it bother you that I am married to another man?”

He paused, blushing.

“I mean, I know it isn’t recognized here, but…”

His mother smiled, a lovely feminine version of Victor’s own charming smile.

“Vitya, Yakov has told us all about you and your student, Yuuri Katsuki.”

“In fact, more than once, he was angry at you for running off to Japan to coach him.”

“That must have seemed strange.”

“It’s not so strange,” his mother reassured him, brushing her fingers through the long hairs around his face, “You are a passionate boy, and you were missing something in your life…something that you found when you saw this boy. He is cute, Vitya.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Victor said, blushing more brightly.

His smile faded quickly and his eyes became haunted.

“I need to know what’s happening!” he exclaimed, trying to sit up, and groaning as his injured body erupted all over with shards of pain, “Ugh!”

“You need to rest,” his mother chided him, helping him lie back down.

“I will go to the other hospital, and when his family arrives, I will meet with them and keep you up to date. It is the best we can do for now. Will you accept this?”

“Does it look like I have a choice?” Victor said sadly, glaring down at his aching body, “I just need to know if he will be all right.”

“I will go right now,” his father said, turning towards the door, “Vidana, I will call you with news when there is any.”

“Of course, Lyosha,” his mother answered.

The two watched as the elder Nikiforov exited the room, then Vidana smoothed the blankets and brushed the stray hairs out of Victor’s face again.

“Now, my boy, will you sleep?” she asked worriedly, “You were in that crash too, and you need to rest and let your body heal.”

“It’s hard to rest when I don’t even know if Yuuri is still alive,” Victor replied anxiously.

“Still, you must try, if you want to be there for your husband.”

Victor’s breath caught and his eyes filled with grateful tears.

“I will try,” he promised, “for Yuuri. But you must wake me as soon as there is word.”

“I will tell you right away,” his mother promised, “Now, please, go to sleep.”

Victor closed his eyes and took slower, deeper breaths. A little smile touched his lips as he heard his mother begin to hum a very familiar old song.

“You used to do that to get me to go to sleep when I was sick,” he recalled without opening his eyes.

“I did,” Vidana affirmed, “I’m surprised you remember anymore. It has been forever since you were a little boy.”

“I forget a lot of things,” Victor breathed softly, “but I always remember my mother’s singing voice…because I always thought it was beautiful.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Toshiya, Hiroko and Mari hurried into the lobby of the Saint Petersburg hospital that the family had been directed to, and they rushed quickly to the front desk.

“May I help you?” the woman at the desk asked in thickly accented English, “You are foreigners, _da_?”

“Yes,” Toshiya answered, “We’ve just arrived from Japan. We got word that our son, Yuuri Katsuki, was injured in a car accident last night, and that he was brought here for treatment. We got here as quickly as we could.”

“Yes,” the woman acknowledged, “I was told to expect you. I will get a message to Doctor Belinskaya right away. Please have a seat right over there. I will call you when the doctor is ready for you.”

The three moved to the waiting area and Toshiya and Hiroko sat down, but Mari remained on her feet.

“I just called Yakov on the way in,” Mari told her worried parents.

“Is there any word on Vic-chan?” Hiroko asked, blinking back tears, “Is someone taking care of Maccachin?”

“Yakov said that Victor’s parents have been contacted and they assured him that Victor is stable and he is resting. He’s badly banged up, but he’s going to live. Nothing majorly broken, but they don’t know how his muscles and tendons are going to be.”

“Poor thing,” Toshiya said sympathetically.

“His parents also told Yakov that they sent Victor’s nephew to watch over Macca.”

“I didn’t know Vic-chan even had brothers or sisters,” Hiroko reflected, “He never really talked to anyone about his family.”

“I think once we get word on Yuuri, I’ll go over and check in with them about Victor,” Mari decided.

“That would be good, dear,” Hiroko said approvingly.

The family looked up as a petite looking woman with blonde hair pulled back into a bun and gentle green eyes entered the waiting area.

“Katsuki family?” she inquired?”

“Yes, we’re the Katsukis,” Toshiya affirmed.

“I am Doctor Belinskaya,” the woman introduced herself, “Please, come this way and I will give you an update on your son’s condition.”

The family followed her to a private office, where the doctor offered them chairs and sat down on the other side of the desk in the room.

“I am glad to tell you that Yuuri came through the surgery last night in good condition. He is still considered critical, but his condition is stable. He suffered a serious head injury in the car accident, and we have been carefully monitoring swelling in his brain. There is moderate swelling, so we are taking every precaution to ensure that it is treated effectively.”

“Yuuri isn’t awake yet?” Toshiya asked.

“I’m afraid not. No,” the doctor answered, “We do expect that, as long as the swelling is manageable over the next several days and does not worsen, and as long as he does not develop a dangerous infection, Yuuri should make a full recovery. He is not, as they say, _out of the woods_ , but he is, for the time being, stable.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Hiroko said gratefully, “Will we be able to go in and sit with Yuuri?”

“Of course,” the doctor said kindly, “You will need to scrub and wear masks and gowns in the room, but two of you at a time may sit with him.”

Mari nodded.

“I can go over to the other hospital and check on Victor. I’ll keep you up to date.”

“Thank you, dear,” Hiroko answered.

“If you will come this way, I will take you to the room where you can scrub and get your masks and gowns.”

Toshiya noticed the suddenly distressed look on his wife’s face and quickly slipped a hand into hers.

“Are you all right?” he asked softly, “I mean, I know you can’t really be all right, but…”

“I’m all right,” Hiroko assured him, taking a breath to steady herself, “I think everything just caught up with me at once.”

“It’s been a difficult day,” Toshiya acknowledged, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek, “Come now. Even if he isn’t awake, it will be a comfort to see him, _ne_?”

“Of course.”

The two followed the doctor to a small washing station, where they scrubbed their hands and arms, then donned the masks and gowns. They moved to the door where Yuuri laid, heavily bandaged, his face bruised and cut in several places.

“Oh, Yuuri!” Hiroko gasped, closing her eyes for a moment and stiffening.

She took a shaky breath and forced her eyes open again. Toshiya watched through devastated eyes as his wife moved to their son’s side and took one limp hand in hers.

“There now,” Hiroko said, calming as she gazed down at her injured son, “We’re here now.”

“M-m…” Yuuri groaned, shuddering.

“Shh, it’s okay,” his mother soothed him, “Just rest now. It’s okay. You’re going to be all right.”

“I…I know it is…” Yuuri mumbled almost too softly to hear, “A…an…angel s-saved me.”


End file.
